


Shoot Me (with all your love)

by cutofmylove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Laser Tag, Light Angst, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove
Summary: Taeyong just wanted to take NCT to laser tag for team bonding but ends up being stressed from the chaos. Oh and a new relationship just happens to form during all of this.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 21





	Shoot Me (with all your love)

Laser tag for team bonding should not be that bad of an idea, right? Well, it turns out a lot crazier than what Taeyong was anticipating but that happens when you have twenty-one people in one area. This was one of the resting days in between the craziness that comes with being an idol and Taeyong thought it was a great idea for all twenty-one of them to go play laser tag to just enjoy each other’s company. 

The morning was already becoming hectic and it has barely begun. 

“Everyone needs to get up! Breakfast is ready,” Taeyong yells across the dorm hoping that the rest of them will actually get out of bed. With the sound of the door opening and closing, Taeil comes into the kitchen after checking on the dream dorm. 

“Yongie the dreamies are up they just need to finish getting ready and they will come to join us. Now, what help do you need from me?” Taeil asks snuggling up to Taeyong while he continues to finish cooking breakfast. 

“I need you both to stop being so cheesy while others are present,” Ten says teasingly as he walks into the kitchen.

“Well maybe if you just confessed Ten then you would not be complaining right now,” Taeyong says right back.

“Tae I am just nervous he will reject me ya know. We have been best friends for years and I can’t ruin it all over some feelings.”

“Ten you will be completely fine. Trust me. I was scared Yongie was going to reject me but here we are. Now go sit down for breakfast.”

Breakfast was nothing but chaos with twenty-one people eating and talking all at once. After the craziness that was breakfast turned into more chaos as everyone was getting ready to leave. The chaos soon subdued as everyone was ready to head out to laser tag. 

\------

Laser tag should be a relatively harmless game with minimal issues right? Well, not when splitting up teams.

“ I wanna be with Jisung”

“How come I’m stuck with Lucas”

“How come Doyoung and Jaehyun are on the same team but I am separated from Winko”

Yeah choosing laser tag teams was a struggle, to say the least. In the end, the red team composed of Ten, Lucas, Jungwoo, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, Jeno, Mark, Haechan, and WinWin. While the blue team was Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Kun, Hendery, Xiaojun, and YangYang. 

“Now remember, as we enter into the laser tag arena no making out, profanities, running, and be safe,” Taeyong reminds everyone before the red teams enter in first to get to their base before the game starts. 

Within minutes of the game, starting is when all hell broke loose. The dreamies were running after anyone and shooting people left and right. 

“LUCAS quite giving Jungwoo puppy dog eyes and play the damn game.”

“CHENLE quit running.”

“Renjun and Haechan quit arguing and just play the game.”

To say laser tag was not chaotic was an understatement. As Taeyong was walking along the floor, he notices a person from the opposite team being cornered what looks like Johnny. Upon closer inspection, he notices them leaning very close to each other. 

_Well about time they get together. Everyone was sick of their pining._

Taeyong walks elsewhere to ignore them and try to manage everyone from getting into trouble. 

\------

Jump to Ten POV

Lasertag started out as normal as it could playing with 21 chaotic members. As soon as the announcer started the game the dreamies took off running and barely stepping out of the red base before seeing someone from the blue team approaching. Walking closer while trying to shoot at the blue team member in the chest before realizing it’s Johnny. Ten stops where he is and attempts to try to dodge any shots coming his way but ends fruitless as Johnny sneaks up to him effectively cornering him into the little wall area. 

“Johnny is this really necessary to corner me? Just shoot me already and get me out… unless you have some other ideas,” Ten teases wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck. 

“Well you were trying to shoot me in the heart, it’s only fair I try to win something in return. To bad my laser won’t get any points here but maybe my mouth will.”

“Johnny, are you really suggesting we play around right with children how hmmhpf”

Johnny effectively shuts Ten up by kissing him surprising Ten who quickly recovers from the shock and kissing back. 

Pulling away for a gasp of air, Ten smiles with his forehead pressed against Johnny’s, “I guess you did win some points. You’re mine now,” before leaning into another kiss. 

Unknowingly to Ten, Johnny pulls out his laser tag gun and shoots at Ten’s vest. Ten stumbles back from hearing the sound of him being shot by the laser tag gun.

“I shot your heart with my love it seems. I guess you are out now Tennie,” Johnny says smirking before he starts to head to find others to shoot.

“Johnny you can’t just kill me like that,” Ten pouts. 

“The best team will win baby now I am going to win.” 

With that Ten is left dumbfounded seeing Johnny’s blue vest move farther away. Sighing Ten moves back over to the red base to recharge before going back after the blue team, especially his smug boyfriend. 

\-------

Back to Taeyong’s POV

The ride from laser tag to dinner was just as interesting as probably the actual event itself with everyone chatting about the different rounds and how well they did. Upon arrival, they were escorted to a private room for the 21 of them to eat in. The most interesting part was Ten and Johnny being more cuddly and cozy than before. 

“Ooo Ten when did you get yourself a boyfriend,” Hendery teases wiggling his eyebrows at Johnny and Ten. 

“When did you guys start dating?”

“Haven’t you been dating this whole time?”

Everyone started bombarding the new couple with all sorts of questions with them trying their best to answer them.

“Everyone please just let them speak and tell us how they got together. Now if you want, tell us how you two got together,” Taeil calmly states breaking the chaos in the room. 

With that Ten and Johnny launch into a story of how they got together today while Taeyong just relaxes leaning onto Taeil’s shoulder. Despite, the craziness of all of them, he would not trade any of them for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
